


What does it mean?

by emjrabbitwolf



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Soulmates, a gift, i hope the original writer is ok with this..., my first time posting a fic based upon a fic, pure fluu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 17:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16268630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emjrabbitwolf/pseuds/emjrabbitwolf
Summary: The events as my weird brain saw them, happening a couple of nights after the events in 11paruline44‘s ‘This is not how it was supposed to go’.I hope they like it... I will take it down if asked....





	What does it mean?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [11paruline44](https://archiveofourown.org/users/11paruline44/gifts).



It was two nights after the patrol where they’d discovered who hid behind the masks, when Marinette heard a soft thump on her roof followed by a knock at the skylight. A grin lit up her face, as she hurried up the ladders, stumbling only once, in her haste to reach her visitor.  
Opening the hatch to her roof, she was met by a pair of mischievous green eyes.  
“Allow me to help you up Purr-incess,” Chat said offering hid black clad hand to her, which she readily took.  
“I wasn’t expecting a visit tonight Chaton,” Marinette replied, stepping out to join her partner. It was late Saturday evening, though they had much to talk about still, she wasn’t sure Adrien would want to so soon. They’d avoided acting too differently in class Friday, but Alya and Nino had given them odd looks throughout the day.  
“Father is locked in his atelier, Nathalie is with him and I think Gorilla is wherever he goes when not driving me about. So that left one black cat, bored with an open window.”  
Giggling, Marinette tapped his bell, causing it to ring. “Well would you like to stay up here, run across the roof tops of Paris or come down to my room for croissants, cookies and computer games? I believe I can throw in some Camembert too.”  
“You had me at croissants!” Chat gave one of his wide toothy grins. “After you M’Lady.” He bowed towards her roof hatch, keeping his head low as Mari walked passed, green eyes watching her hips swing by.  
“Come on tom-cat. Let get you both fed.”

Marinette climbed down to her bed loft, then to her bedroom roof, turning to watch her soulmate. Chat was holding himself from the hatch by his arms, before giving a swing and flip to land on her floor.  
“Show off. Stay here and get comfy. I’ll be back in a moment.”  
Leaving Chat to de-transform, Marinette descended into the main apartment. “Hey Mamam, Papa, I’m just grabbing a snack.”  
“Alright ma Cherie, you papa and I are off to bed. We’ll see you tomorrow. Don’t stay up all night. It might be Sunday tomorrow, but you still need sleep.”  
Giving both her parents hugs good night as they headed to bed, Marinette put together a selection of snacks on a tray, including a bottle of soda and two glasses, before heading back up to her room. Pausing a second, she turned and pulled a piece of cheese, then two more from the fridge. After discovering they were soulmates and who each other were, the rest of that fateful patrol night had been spent talking about each other’s Miraculous and kwami. Still to meet Plagg, Marinette was already aware of his veracious appetite for strong smelling cheese.  
Now she had everything, Marinette returned to her room. 

Opening the trapdoor to her room, she found Adrien stood with Tikki hovering in front of him. They’d obviously been talking just before she’d come up. “Everything ok here?”  
Adrien hurried to help her, taking the tray from her hands.  
“Everything is fine Marinette. I was just telling Adrien you’re the best Ladybug I could wish for.”  
“And that you gave a stash of my posters under your mattress,” Adrien wiggled his blond brows at her, watching a healthy red blush flood Marinette’s cheeks.  
“I doubt she has as many as the number of Ladybug pictures you have lover boy,” Plagg snarked floating across, summoned by the allure of cheese. With one hand Adrien rubbed his neck sheepishly, before shrugging. “You can keep this one Adrien. She brought cheese!” Said black kwami devoured one piece whole, before picking up another and a cookies, which he offered to Tikki. The little red bug kwami smiled at her counterpart, before flying over to her holder’s desk, Plagg following.  
Adrien followed the kwami, placing the tray of snacks beside the computer. “Mari?” He enquired holding out the pink desk chair.  
Her cheeks still slightly pink, Marinette sat down and turned to set up UMS3 whilst Adrien brought another chair over.

“You parents make the best croissants,” the blind model said biting into the flaky treat. “I could live off them.”  
“I doubt you could stay as a model then.”  
“Vaulting across roof tops burns a lot of calories I’ll have you know.”  
“Oh I know. Not all the treats in my purse are for Tikki.”  
Marinette was quite surprised by how easy it was to talk to Adrien like this, but he was her partner, her Chaton, Chat Noir. She could always talk to her dark suited partner. He was the one to boost her confidence when she faltered. He was also Adrien. Her crush, her soulmate. The boy who treated her kindly, respectfully, despite her being a stuttering mess half the time.

After the snacks had been demolished down to barely even crumbs, soda drank till mere droplets and several rounds of UMC played, the pair drifted towards Marinette’s loft bed. With the lights off, they both looked up through the sky light above, as they continued their quiet talking.  
“Why do you think it’s a butterfly?”  
“Our soul mark?”  
Realising Adrien was unlikely to see her nod in the gloom, Marinette gave an ‘Ah-ha’ sound. “Yeah. I wondered if it had anything to do with Papillon.”  
“I saw that in your response. I don’t think it is.”  
“Why?” The blue eyed girl turned on her side, then felt Adrien do the same. A warm hand reached over rest on her ribs, as the model faced her.  
“Well... I’m older than you.”  
“You are.”  
“So I think since I got the mark first, it’s related to me.”  
“I can see that. But why a butterfly?”  
“Agreste. It’s a type of butterfly.”  
“Oh. That makes sense.”  
“I’m hoping it’s that. I’d hate it to be due to Papillon. Sure the guy made it so I could meet you, but he still akumatises people.”

“Where’s my dumb kitty with his puns? I seem to have a rather wise young man in my bed right now.” Realising her words, Marinette flailed slightly. “I, urm, I didn’t mean that. Well I did. Just not like that. Not that I wouldn’t like that. Just not now. That’s not what we’re doing right now. Argh! I’ll shut up now!”  
A chuckle shook Adrien’s body as he took in his flustered partner. “I know what you mean Marinette. Though I do hope eventually I might get in your bed in the other way too.”  
Even in the dark, Marinette could make out his wide teasing grin. “Careful. I might put you out for the night.”  
“Please don’t. I like being here. It’s where I’m meant to be. Beside you.”  
“And I beside you.”  
Marinette smiled in the dark, her hand coming up unbidden to caress Adrien’s chest right above his soul mark. At the same time, Adrien’s hand had trailed along her ribs, so his thumb could caress where Marinette own mark lay under her t-shirt.  
Leaning forward together, they touched foreheads, just breathing in the closeness of the other. Neither noticing their eyes closing, breaths easing or sleep claiming them.

Only the 5.30am alarm on Adrien’s phone prevented him being discovered, both being out his own bed or found in Marinette’s. Kissing a barely coherent Marinette’s forehead, he’d summoned his transformation, saying he’d come by again soon, before vanishing into the early dawn.  
Only the used tray and Tikki’s word confirmed to Marinette that the previous night was real.   
Though an Adrien appearing at the apartment door with a rose at lunch time did help stop her thinking everything from the past few days was a dream...


End file.
